


Still the Same Soul

by Nantosuelta



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Chloe finds out, Cuddle, Explaination, F/F, F/M, Female Lucifer, Flying, Hugging, Lucy morningstar, Mazikeen - Freeform, Mornings, Other, Post 3.24, Post Reveal, Pronoun roller coaster here, Reveal, Wings, azrael mentioned, chloe reacts, ella and dan in the know, gender swap, its not very graphic, pizza is involved, pre boo normal, talking about post reveal, there is blood here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantosuelta/pseuds/Nantosuelta
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3.24!!!!After the return of his devil face, Lucifer finds himself with a new appearance.





	1. Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix of actually length! It's gonna be multi chartered but I'm not sure how much yet, let's see where this story goes

When she came down the steps, she saw Lucifer over the body of her ex fiancé. 

“Lucifer” 

He stood up, but when he turned to her, it was not the familiar face she was greeted with. In place of his handsome features was something straight out of a horror film. His eyes glowed and every part of his skin was covered in red burns and scars. The facial features she was so used to seeing with clear, soft skin on them, now had anything but skin. He smiled at her. He still moved, still smiled, like the Lucifer she knew.

Her mind was nothing but panic. She thought back to every time he said something she didn't believe. “I am the devil” “back in hell...” “Maze is a demon” “he's Cain, from the Bible” “oh no that's where I cut my wings off” “you didn't die, that makes one of us” “when Charlotte had her mini death, she went to hell” “more like a gift from God really” Every single one of them was true. Every. Single. One.

Somewhere in the background of her mind, Lucifer was saying something, but she didn't hear him. 

Realization of who was standing in front of her began to dawn on her and subconsciously she slowly started to back up. After all this was Satan, the Devil, evil, a liar, so many more horrible things.

Lucifer was confused to see her with such fear on her face. At first he thought maybe he was just reading it wrong, maybe she was just surprised to see he survived, maybe, hopefully. He realized that wasn't the case when she started to back up, holding her hand out in front of her. He reached towards her and glimpsed as his hand. The red skin he had not see all year was now back. He looked back up to chloe. Seeing the terror upon her face, he understood why now.

It was kind of like moving a muscle for him, trying to switch back and forth between forms. That's what he did. He felt the sacred flesh on this face melt away to become soft skin again, his eyes stopped glowing, and his hair reappeared on his head. It wasn't more than a second before he realized something was different.

Growing up in heaven, he looked a certain way. People always though he was supposed to be blonde, hence the occasional religious folks who were confused to see him with dark hair. Well the truth was, he did used to be blonde. Before he fell, he was a blond. When he fell, his face had been consumed by flames, ruining his appearance. After that, he no longer saw beauty in himself as he once did, now, just the face of a monster. Eventually he figured out how to change his appearance to something that more closely resembled what he had once looked like. When his face had changed for the first time then, it wasn't anything like the one he was born with. He wore that appearance proudly for many years, had taken to Earth looking like that, had met and got to know Chloe looking like that. Now, with the return of his devil face came the recreation of his devil face. His flesh was consumed by flames and now ruined. 

His eyes shot up to meet Chloe's. Worrying and unsure of what he looked like, he switched back to his devil face. After all it was the one he knew what it looked like.

The attention of both of them was diverted with the sound of a door breaking somewhere else in the place. 

“Lucifer!” “Chloe!” “Lucifer!” “Chloe!”

With a flap of wings, Lucifer fled. Chloe looked at the spot where Lucifer had stood. His sudden disappearance only fueled her panic. She sank to the ground, leaning her back against the railing of the stairs.

Dan and Ella burst in, both of the clutching guns, although Ella seemed very nervous and unsure about the weapons in her hand.

Dan and Ella looked around the room. Bodies lay on the ground, most notably, their boss with a knife in his chest. The entire room was covered in bloodstained feathers. Once they saw their coworker and friends sitting on the ground with a dazed and scared expression, they raced over to her. Ella placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay” 

She looked at Ella, then back into the room, starting at nothing in particular. 

“I- I- I don't know”

There was a few seconds of silence before Dan spoke up. 

“What the hell happened here!?”

Chloe’s eyes darted around the room, trying to think of a believable story. She was coming up blank. Accepting that she was unable to lie to them, she decided the best option was to flee the situation. She stood up, staring straight in front of her. She didn’t even look at Ella and Dan as she pushed her way past them towards the door.

“I need to go.”

Ella called after her

“Wait, Chloe! Where are you going?”

Where was she going? That was a good question. She wasn’t really going anywhere in particular. She started walking. At least it gave her time to think about what she just saw. What did she just see? He best friend, her partner, her lover?, of the past few years was the Devil. He was the one people said was the most evil someone could be, the biggest lier, anything but trustworthy, scum of the universe, and every other bad thing that could possibly be said; not to mention, Dangerous. This was the man she had spent the last several years with? What was even going on?

Eventually she ended up back in front of her apartment building. She headed upstairs. Trixie was with Dan’s parents. They decided to take her for a few days after what happened to Charlotte. Maze wasn’t home either, which Chloe was thankful for. After what she had seen, Chloe felt unsure about Maze too. After all hadn’t Maze claimed to be “forged in the bowels of Hell to torture the guilty for all eternity”. That combined with Maze’s personality, strange relationship with Lucifer, unknown past, everything, added up to tell her Maze wasn’t human either. Once that thought donned on her, the Maze and Lucifer weren’t human, she started to freak out more. They weren’t human! That was starting to sink in with her. She thought back to every time Lucifer acted strangely, in a way a normal person wouldn’t. As it turns out, that’s because he’s not!

It occurred to her that she didn’t know where Lucifer had gone, or even that he was okay. At first she thought, of course he was, he was the devil, then she recalled the times she had seem Lucifer get hurt and suddenly she wasn’t sure. After all he was her friend and her partner. She had know Lucifer for years, if he had bad intentions wouldn't he have hurt her already. Lucifer continued to be the adorable, kind hearted, funny, distracted, dork she had come to know and love.

With that on her mind, she went on her way to Lux.

\------

Lucifer landed on the balcony on his penthouse in a tangled heap. He could feel blood dripping down his feathers and he ungracefully lay against a now overturn potted plant. It was a few minutes before he mustered the energy to fold them away. The man that had been tied up in his room was now gone, presumably in the back of a cop car right now. He trudged his way over to his bathroom, stripping off his ruined clothes. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at the red scars and twisted flesh. He decided that problem could wait until his wings were clean and hopefully, in less pain. 

The small shower stall, while spacious, was definitely too small for his wings. He turned the water on the large jacuzzi bathtub. He climbed in and let the blood wash off him. He pulled one wing back into existence and began threading his fingers through the feathers. He continued this until his wings became white again and the water was red with blood. Thanks to his quick healing, most of the wounds were not bleeding much by the time he climbed out of the bath. He applied bandages to the worst ones, including the cut on his arm.

He wrapped an expensive towel around his waist and turned back to the mirror. A face he had hoped to see again was now the last thing he wanted to be looking at right now. 

He closed his eyes, letting his devil form fade away into something new. His eyes remained unclear closed of a few more moments, scared to open them and see what he looked like.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes and started at the mirror. His eyes went wide


	2. Chloe sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer sees what happened and Chloe sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people did see this coming based off the comments!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one too! I was originally going to make this chapter really long and have lots of stuff happening but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so her you go, what happened to Lucifer and the first interaction we get post reveal so strap yourselves in cause this is going to be a pronoun roller coaster!

"What. The. Fuck.”

Lucifer didn't know what they were expecting but this did come as a surprise. While the two previous appearances had both been male, this one was, well, not. Letting the towel drop, Lucifer stepped back. Judging by the medium to dark colored skin, the new body pretty clearly wasn't white.

“Well maybe Amenadiel being my brother won't be that unbelievable anymore.”

She stepped closer to the mirror, examining her face. She ran her hands over her new facial features. Her face was pretty oval and had a slim soft jawline. Her eyes were the same dark brown color as before and her nose had a ever so slight curve to it. She had wavy black hair that fell over her shoulders. Overall she way very pretty is she did say so herself. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

“Damn, I look good.”

Stepping back to admire her entire body, she ran her hands along her torso. Her legs had a nice shape to them as did her round hips. Turning to the side, she admired her round butt. Her breasts weren't super perky but they had a nice round shape to them. She poked them mesmerized by the squishiness

“Squishy boobs!”

She chuckled a little. She left the bathroom and went to the walk in closet. Grabbing the usual robe off the hook, she realized that she was significantly shorter than before so the robe dragged on the ground and the sleeves were long enough to go past her fingertips, then some. She put the robe back on the hook and went digging through the back of the closet until she found some sweatpants and a t shirt. 

With injuries and new appearance sorted for now, she finally let herself freak out over what had happened.

“Chloe knows. I didn't even tell her she just saw. Oh bloody hell, she's probably scared of me. I ruined the best thing I ever had” 

Somehow she ended up on the couch wrapped in a blanket and a glass of scotch in hand. 

“She's never going to speak to me again. I lost her”

She felt like her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. She didn't know if she had ever felt quite so alone, well, other than when Lucifer firstanded in Hell. 

\-----

Chloe had raced to Lux, concerned about her partner. The club wasn't open quite yet but much of the staff was already there. One of bouncers let her in and she all but raced up the stairs to the elevator. Her hand hovered by the button for a moment. Even though she was concerned and worried for lucifer, there was part of her that was still worried and scared of him. Eventually she pressed the button and the elevator doors opened for her. The ride up was excruciating in anticipation; she was terrified that he might be really badly hurt, or that he would hurt her. The later thought she tried to suppress, instead trying to fill her mind with how kind and trustworthy and self sacrificial at times he has been. She could think of many times he had put himself in danger for others, from the beginning of their partnership when he stood on the edge of a roof trying to talk someone down, to stand in front of a woman a sniper was targeting, to tackling a woman with a knife the moment the woman had so much as pointed the knife at her. The last one had resulted in his physical injury but still he had said to her, “It’s not me I was worried about”. That didn't really scream dangerous to her, if he was truly evil, if he wanted to hurt her, he wouldn't have put himself in danger just to save her and others. No, what she was most scared of at this point was what she didn't know, what other things were true. There's a whole world she didn't believe ever existed and now, it’s changed everything and she was terrified of what she didn't know.

The elevators doors opened. Chloe stepped out. 

“Lucifer?! Where are you?!”

Lucifer had been curled up with a blanket on the couch, but upon hearing Chloe’s name, she sat straight up. She stood up, letting the blanket fall half on the ground, half still draped over the sofa. As happy as she was to see Chloe, she was too shocked to see her than she couldn't think of anything to say.

Instead Chloe spoke up, curious about the lazily dress woman in Lucifer’s penthouse.

“Who are you? I'm looking for Lucifer”

That brought Lucifer out of her state of shock.

“Oh, yes, right, how do I explain this? This is what I look like now”

Chloe gave her usual confused and unbelieving expression which had become increasingly more common since Lucifer had entered her life.

“Right well, my last appearance was ruined so now I'm stuck with this new one.”

“But, you're um… you're um…”

“Female. Yes.”

“Um…”

Chloe found this information to be just so much extra for her to digest in addition to what she had seen earlier today. Chloe said nothing.

Instead Lucifer spoke up

“But your not running away from me. That's good, really good.” 

Then very quietly she said “at least for now”

When Chloe did say anything more, Lucifer sat back down on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

“Come on, I promise I can explain everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finals week next week so I'm very busy and it will probably be a few more days before I can update :'( but I'll try and get the next one done by at least Monday or Tuesday. 
> 
> To all the people to left kudos and comments, Thank you so Much! It really means a lot of see people liking what I'm doing here, and to the people leaving comments pointing out my grammar mistakes or autocorrect mistakes, thank you. I do proofread my work but I'm doing this on my phone and typing isn't my strong suit.


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:10 in the morning but I have another chapter!!!

Chloe sat down a few inches away, a bit cautiously. Neither of them said anything for a few moments but rather Chloe just stared at the girl claiming to be Lucifer, while she looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

“So… it’s true?”

“Yeah. Everything I said is true.”

She looked up to meet Chloe’s eyes.

“Wow. I'm not sure what to say, just… wow”

“Yeah…”

They broke their eye contact, both of them looking at anything other than each other.

“So, I imagine you have questions?”

“About a billion.”

Lucifer stood up, and walked to the bar, grabbing two glasses and filling them with amber colored liquid. She handed one of the glasses to Chloe. 

“You're not scared of me.”

Chloe stared for a moment.

“No, no. I think… I think I'm scared of what this means, but no, I'm not scared of you.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I think I'm scared that there's this whole world that exists and I've been a part of without knowing. I'm scared because right now I feel like I don't anything at all.”

“For starters, I just want to say, it means a lot to me that you aren't running away. Not many people do that, so Kudos to you detective for being an absolutely miracle. Well I can answer any questions you have, so, ask away!”

“I'm glad. Anyways my first question is why do you look like that?”

“Okay so here's the thing, remember earlier when you saw me with red skin and everything?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, that's kind of like another form I can switch into, but I lost the ability to do it last year. So when it came back, it destroyed the appearance you’re used to and this is the new normal one I ended up with.”

There was an awkward moment of silence.

“But, but, um, you’re a guy…”

Lucifer burst out laughing.

“Darling, why would I have a gender? I'm older than the concept of gender. Besides, you humans are always changing things about them anyways.”

All chloe could say was “oh.” Then something Lucifer had said caught her attention.

“Wait! How old are you exactly?”

“I'm not really sure, I was born before the earth existed and therefore before earth years existed. Plus I've spent much of my life in Hell, where time flows differently, so at least 5 or 6 billion, probably much more.”

“Damn you're old”

“I know.”

Chloe took a long sip from the drink she was holding.

“So, God’s really your father?”

“Yep, unfortunately. He’s an asshole.”

“The fact that you say that so casually about God, is just… wow… wait, do you even have a mother?”

“Yes, the supreme goddess. You've met her.”

“I'VE WHAT?! I’VE MET A GODDESS?!”

“Yes, she was possessing Charlotte Richards for a while. Then on the day on the pier, she went to another universe and the real Charlotte came back. I don't think I'll ever see her again.”

She looked down sadly. Chloe set her drink down and threw her arms around her.

“Oh my god, Lucifer! Are you okay?”

“I'm fine really, it been months. I do miss her, a lot, but I'm doing okay with it.”

“Okay good, wait do you still want to go by Lucifer or something else now that…”

Chloe vaguely gestured at the other girl.

“I guess it's Lucy now considering this. Now I have these! Aren't they great.”

Lucy grabbed her breasts, smiling, obviously very proud and pleased with them. Chloe face palmed. 

“Okay, Lucy.”

Lucy took Chloe’s hand that wasn't holding onto her drink in her’s. She smiled at her kindly.

“Detective, I want to tell you everything”

“Okay, well, I want to hear everything you have to say.”

“Then it’s just a question of where to begin.”

“How about just start at the beginning.”

Lucy took a sip of her drink and then set it down on the coffee table in front of them. She shifted on the couch so she was fully facing Chloe and then began.

“Once upon a time…”

Chloe interrupted her.

“Oh come on that's so cheesy”

Lucy smiled before continuing.

“Once upon a time, there were two gods…”

\------

Chloe and Lucy sat together on the couch for hours. Lucy told Chloe facts, stories, history, of everything from back in heaven, what happens in Hell, and what had happened since Lucy came to Earth. Oftentimes Chloe would interrupt with questions about one thing or another, leading to a discussion. Chloe would ask about anything and everything, “wait, what's the deal with souls?”, “how about prophets?”, “what do you mean by flaming sword?”, “I'm confused by the whole, ‘’my wings disappear’”. Occasionally, okay maybe not so occasionally, more like pretty often, Lucy would bring up something that had Chloe throwing her arms around her, sometimes accompanied by tears on one or both parties. Lucy told her of the neglect from her parents when humanity was created, the mind games they loved playing, the manipulation and near slavery she and her siblings sometimes went through. Once Lucy got to telling her about the times she had died with Malcom, and when Chloe was poisoned, Chloe again threw herself over her, this time accompanied by thank yous and various ways of saying, “you didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me”. Lucy’s only response was, “You're worth it.”. After that they didn't leave each other's embrace and continued to cuddle, except occasionally to grab another slice of the pizza they had ordered at some point. 

It was after midnight when Lucy finished talking, at least for then. There was a lull in the conversation, several minutes of silence passed before Lucy spoke up.

“I still can't believe you're not afraid of me.”

Chloe looked her straight in the eye.

“You saved my life today, why would I need to fear you. I'm just in a little shock.” 

Lucy already had her arm around Chloe’s waist but she held her tighter at that.

“I'm really glad you're okay, and that you're safe. I didn't intend for you to find out this way or for this whole new body thing to happen, but it is nice being able to share everything.”

“I'm glad you're okay too, and I am happy now, know you are immortal when I can't keep an eye on you. Truth be told, I'm relieved to know you aren't crazy.”

“Oh I am crazy. Crazy good in the bedroom.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Since it's getting late, do you want to stay the night, or does your offspring need attending to?”

Chloe raised her eyebrows.

“No, not like that! Seriously just sleep.”

“Trixie is with her grandparents, so I might as well”

“Excellent, my bed is certainly big enough for two. I promise not to try anything.”

Lucy stood up and held her hand out to Chloe to accepted it and pulled her to her feet. 

“I suppose you'll want to borrow something more comfortable to sleep in than your button up and jeans, right?”

Chloe nodded yes. Lucy went to her closet and found some clothes, leaving Chloe alone to change. She went to the bathroom and combed her hair and brushed her teeth before climbing into bed. Chloe then took her turn in the bathroom, thankfully finding a brand new- still in the package toothbrush for her to use. 

Chloe took her place on the other side of the bed. Both of them laid next to each other, not saying much for a minute.

“Detective, its cold. Why don't you say we cuddle for warmth?”

“Lucifer, sorry Lucy, it's not cold outside, you just want to cuddle don't you.”

Lucy smiled in response to that. Chloe shifted over, wrapping her arm around the other’s waist and laying her head on her chest. Chloe could feel Lucy’s breast against her. 

“Are you going to stay like this?”

“What else am I going to do? It's not like it's easily changed nor do I have strong enough motivation to do so. Besides, I've missed being allowed to be feminine. Is something wrong?”

“I'm just having a hard time connecting this appearance with the one I'm used to.”

“Give it time.”

Chloe didn't say anything else, but she thought of her developing romantic relationship with this person, she had spent years think of as male and seeing as male. She wondered what would happen to that.

Lucy broke the silence.

“I don't actually have any clothes for this body.”

Chloe leaned in close.

“You know what this means right? Shopping.”

Lucy smiled. 

“I look forward to it… Oh bloody hell, what am I supposed to do about my identity. It's not like I can walk back into the precinct like this and pretend nothing's changed, I'm mean I'm not even the same race.”

Chloe was half asleep on her chest and mumbled, “We’ll deal with it tomorrow”

“Okay. Goodnight detective.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's finals, the rate in which I post chapters this week will probably slow down, but during the summer, you can expect this and other fics to be coming out like that!


	4. Breakfast and demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, breakfast, and Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this, I've been so incredibly busy but I hope to get back on track with a new chapter every few days or so.

It was bright outside when Chloe woke up. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet but the unfamiliar feeling of the bed she was in had her wondering for a minute before she recalled the previous night. Her arm reached over towards the other side of the bed. Her arms fell against the sheets when there should have been Lucy in the bed next to her. Chloe opened her eyes, finally paying attention to her surroundings. She smiled sweetly as her nose caught the smell of coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen. After a few moments of that peace, just sitting in a luxurious bed in the warm sunlight with the smells of breakfast foods, she decided to go find the supposed breakfast foods. Lucy had her back to the door, she was facing the stove top, when Chloe entered the kitchen. Her black hair was damp and she was wearing a ridiculously fluffy white robe. 

Upon hearing Chloe’s footsteps, she turned around. 

“Ah, detective! You’re awake. It's almost nine”

“I see you've made breakfast”

“Yes, I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for so I made some of everything. I have an omelette, just how you like it, hash browns, toast, and bacon. I also made you a cup of coffee just how you like it, but if you don't want that I have orange juice.”

Seeing the feast in front of her, Chloe smiled deeply at the other woman.

“Thank you”

She sat down in the chair in front of her and patted the one next to her. 

“Come eat with me.”

Lucy grabbed her own plate and sat down. They both began to dig in, both too invested in their food to say anything for a few moments.

“You made this all yourself?”

“Yes, why?”

“It's really good”

“Thanks”

There was a silence pause before Lucy spoke again.

“I just want to say thank you”

“I'm not sure what it is you're thanking me for.”

“For being so accepting of well, everything that happened yesterday.”

Chloe set down her utensils and used one arm to pull her into a sideways hug. 

“Hey, I will always, always accept you for who you are, whether it's the devil or, or… whatever's going on with your gender”

“I just gave up on gender a long time ago, I don't even care at this point, but hey, this is just going to let my feminine side show. Which I haven't really done in a while. People can be real asshole if you don't perfectly conform to gender norms.”

“Well then, today we need to go shopping and get you some clothes.”

“Detective, I hate to be the responsible and logical one here, but we did leave a crime scene, with fatalities, without explanation yesterday. We also have to deal with the rest of the sinnerman network, whatever happened to Dan, Ella, and the guy we caught, not to mention this.”

At the last part, she gestured up and down her body that was very different from the one everyone knew.

“We can have Dan and Ella deal with all of that.”

“Except how do we explain the situation to them?”

“Good point. First we need to find them and talk with them.”

“Well before we do that I'm still not ready for the day and neither are you. Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed and I'll clean up the kitchen.”

“No, no, you cooked all this by yourself, the least I can do is help you clean up.”

“Detective, I insist, I can handle the dishes, go.”

“Okay”

\------------

After finishing the dishes and putting on some clothes for the day, Lucy headed out to the living room and began to play a simple melody on the piano while waiting for Chloe. It wasn't long after that Chloe emerged that the elevator door opened.

Maze stepped into the penthouse, sporting an angry expression. She ignored Lucy who was still sitting at the piano, instead turning to Chloe.

“The fuck Decker! What happened yesterday. Also where's Lucifer, I'm going to break at least a few of his fingers.”

“Uh, hello Maze. Are you asking about what happened with pierce by any chance? And Lucifer is right here.”

“Yeah it happened again so I have a new body”

Maze could only stare at Lucy. After a few moments she burst out laughing.

“What's so funny Mazikeen” 

“Well, good luck explain that one.”

Chloe finally rejoined the conversation. 

“You were asking about what happened with pierce? Because what happened was we showed up. It was a trap. They had us surrounded and Pierce said we was going to kill Lucifer. I fired at him, it hit him in the shoulder. Someone fired at me, luckily I was wearing a vest, but it knocked me out. Lucifer used his wings to protect us and then flew us to the top of a building. I regained consciousness there, called Dan and then went back when I heard gunshots. Meanwhile Lucifer was fighting all the people there, eventually beating Pierce. When I showed up, he was by the body and his devil face was back. When we heard Dan and Ella arrive, Lucifer left and then I left after they asked to many questions. Does that sum it up for you?”

“Wait, you know?”

“Yeah, found out yesterday”

“And you're okay”

“Yeah, I think I am. Mostly”

“Huh, usually people go catatonic or throw themselves off the nearest rooftop”

“Well, here I am”

Maze smiled happily, something more rare for her but still.

“So after you two left your mess, guess who had to clean up and deal with the fallout. Me.”

Chloe and Lucy both looked sheepishly at the floor.

“When I got there, guess who was there. Ellen and Dan.”

“You mean Ella?”

“Same difference. Anyways, since you were so careless to leave angel feathers and hell forged weapons lying around, I was in a position where I had to tell them. I just showed them my face”

Lucy looked worried for a moment.

“How are they talking it?”

“Dan’s pretty much what you'd expect. He went home and trying to process it. I'd just give him a week or two.”

“And Ella”

“Took it much better than expected. She says she talks to ghosts, when I questioned her further she told me she doesn't talk to multiple ghosts, just one. Or rather, that's what she thinks.”

“But ghosts aren't really a things, so what's really going on.”

“She told me the name of the ghost. Rae Rae.”

“What?!”

After watching the two of them go back and forth, Chloe spoke again.

“Who is Rae Rae?”

“My sister, Azrael. We used to call her Rae Rae. She's the archangel of death. Certainly not a ghost.”

“Whoa…”

“I didn't tell Ellen about that, figured that's not my problem.”

“I'll talk to her later, but really this solves one huge problem. We don't have to hide the supernatural parts from the douche and Lopez.”

Maze turned to face Lucy.

“Back to this, what's the plan. Well I figured first I need adequate clothes so shopping for those, then I need a haircut definitely, and makeup. I've missed makeup, then again the last time I wore it, they were making eyeliner with kohl.”

“Yeah that's not what I meant. How do you plan to explain this to people, not to mention your identity. Lucifer Morningstar’s body no longer exists, and here is a new person with no papers, no citizenship, no ID, no birth certificate, no job, no house, nothing, what do you plan to do about that?”

“I hadn't really thought about it yet. Remember that guy we went to to get our papers in order when we first got to LA, get in touch with him, then figure out some way to transfer all my money and assets.”

“Why would I do that for you? Actually I will do it, on one condition.”

“What's that?”

“I want you to apologize.”

“For what?”

Maze stepped close, suddenly angry.

“Oh you know what.”

There was a long pause where no one said anything. Lucy and Maze stared each other down. 

“You know apologies aren't really my thing, Mazikeen.”

“That's exactly why I'm asking.”

There was another pause, this time not as long as before though. 

“Okay. I'm sorry, Mazikeen.”

“I'll go from ne that guy now.”

Maze left without another word, leaving Chloe and Lucy alone in the penthouse. Chloe sighed and looked at Lucy.

“So, clothes shopping?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me motivation!

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a few of you that won't like what I'm about to do but I hope the majority of you will.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked! They give me motivation to get more done faster


End file.
